OneshotLos XV de Jane Vulturi
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Jane desea festejar sus XV años como cualquier adolescente pero esto significa una pesadilla para los Cullen y Vulturis en especial para Aro ¿como saldran de esta? ¿le cumpliran su pequeño capricho a la vampira más malvada...?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

_**

* * *

Que él Oneshot empiece…**_

**Edward y bella estaban en el prado disfrutando de su pequeño lapso de eternidad junto con Renesmee…**

**JANE: ¿Qué rayos! Hagamos un OS diferente! esta vez se tratara de mi!**

**NARRADORA: Bueno, que tal si contamos como fueron tus 15 años?**

**JANE: siiiii wiiii por fin hablaran de mi.**

_**ARO: Oh no! de nuevo no! Demetri! Hazme una cita con el psicólogo y que esta vez no sea tan apetitoso!**_

**ALICE: Lo que necesitas es sentido de la moda.**

_**JANE: Basta! Narrador empieza ya o te muerdo!**_

_**NARRADORA: Esta bien….**_

_**COMIENZA…**_

_La pequeña Vulturi estaba pensando en que ropa usar ese día, al abrir su closet se dio cuenta que solo habian capas negras…_

_-Tonto Aro, sin sentido de la moda! Estoy cansada!-musito Jane, furiosa de no tener algo rosa que ponerse._

_Muy enfadada la minúscula vampira corrió hacia la habitación de Aro, rompiendo la puerta de una patada, tomando a el viejo por sorpresa._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa?¿crees que las puertas se dan en los árboles!-gritó enfadado Aro._

_-Técnicamente si!, la puerta es de madera y la madera se da de los arboles! Ignorante!-Jane estaba demasiada enfadada, el negro de verdad que afectaba su humor y ella ya estaba cansada de parecer un trozo de carbón todo el tiempo._

_-No me hables así jovencita! Mientras vivas en esta guarida y te alimentes de mis humanos no tienes derecho a gritarme así! Me escuchaste!-Aro estaba fuera de sí, Jane…su niña perfecta ahora era una rebelde sin causa…_

_-Claro que te escuche! Somos vampiros! Te escucho perfectamente Daaahh! …Además Yo no te pedí transformarme! asi que tienes que mantener mi pancita llena de sangre! O te demando!-Jane estaba totalmente harta y ya hasta tenía pensado contratar a para llevar su caso._

_-Jane malagradecida!-gritó Aro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jane lo interrumpió._

_-Y ya me canse de esta vida de aislados sociales! Somos más emos que Jasper!-Soltó la vampira en un bufido._

_**JASPER: hey!, Alice! Me dijeron emo!**_

_**ALICE: Acusalo con tu mamá kiko! Digo Jasper! XD**_

_**ESME: Guarden silencio, sonrían y dejen continuar el oneshot!**_

_**Continuamos?...**_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, somos los vampiros más cool de la saga! Tengo más fans en Facebook que Charlie!-dijo Aro indignado por las palabras de Jane._

_-Uy si, tener más fans que un señor con bigote que sale en solo unas cuantas escenas vestido de policía es súper cool-el sarcasmo de Jane se podía notar a miles de kilómetros._

_Aro se indigno aún más, Jane había encontrado su talón de Aquiles, "Su ego" había sido lastimado así que decidió cambiar el tema._

_-Dime de una vez que quieres, no tengo toda la eternidad-dijo Aro fingiendo indignación_

_-Acaso tienes memoria de pez? Los vampiros tenemos toda la eternidad! Así que tardaré todo lo que quiera!-Jane había acertado otro punto._

_Marcador de medio tiempo…..Aro 0 Jane 3_

_-Pero…aaarrggghh! Adolescente tenías que ser! Ya dime que quieres! O me voy a hacer casting para Vampire Diaries!-Aro podía ser aún más infantil que la propia Jane._

_-Quiero ser la nueva reina del pop! Quiero ser la nueva Lady Gaga!-contraatacó Jane._

_-Quieres vestirte súper rara? O lo que quieres es un Bad romance?, Tu nunca serás Lady Gaga, no lo permitiré nosotros somos vampiros decentes-Aro tenía un tono muy serio..._

Una loba en el armario Empezó a timbrar el Blackberry de la vampiresa interrumpiendo la escena dramática de el sencible de Aro.

Otro lado de la línea….

"Jane ¿donde estas?, recuerda que debemos ir a nuestras clases de baile, Zac y Vanessa no nos ganarán este año!"

-Estoy en la habitación de Aro, ven y te explico- fue lo único que dijo Jane antes de cortar la comunicación con su hermano Alec.

Alec apareció enseguida llegando en solo unos segundos y con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-Alec no sabía que rayos pasaba.

_-Odio el tonto estilo emo de Aro por favor! somos vampiros guapos, tenemos millones de dinero pero tenemos que lucir como cuervos? Quiero el estilo de Lady Gaga pero no me deja! ODIO EL NEGRO Alec ayudame!-Jane pedía desesperadamente la ayuda de su hermano._

_Alec no sabía quien era Lady Gaga pero pelear en contra de Jane era imposible y que si la hacía enojar iba a "doler un poco", al estilo de Jane claro XD._

_-Déjala! A ti en que te afecta! Además si Santa Claus no te trajo tu sangre AB positivo no es nuestra culpa que estes traumado! Además Jane tiene razón! Yo también estoy cansado de vestir como si alguien hubiese muerto! Solo danos lo que queremos!_ –Alec también quería cambiar de look.

Aro ya cansado de los berrinches de sus aprendices…

-Ya digan que quieren! Solo ya no griten más!-dijo Aro

JANE: I want fabulous!** (High school Muical 2)**

La cara de Aro no tenía comparación, su pequeña cantaba como Sharpay! Pero eso no fue todo! Poco a poco todos empezaron a rodear a Aro….

ALEC: Quiero ya! Ser el rey!** (rey león)**

BELLA:Na na na na na! So what!** (Pink)**

EDWARD: Amarte a la antigua!** (pedro Fernández)**

ROSALIE: Y todos me miran!** (gloria Trevi)**

JACOB: Súbete a mi moto!** (Menudo)**

El arrugado vampiro se cansó de estar escuchando a todos…

-Basta! Ya me canse de escuchar a **Vampire Book Musical!, **si quisiera ver musicales me iría a ver Glee!-Aro estaba furioso.

Jane viendo que Aro accedería a cualquier cosa que pidiera debido a su enojo y a que ya no quería escucharlos cantar.

-Ok ok vayanse todos, Aro hará lo que yo quiera muajajaja-Jane tenía a Aro en el bolsillo.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que quieres?-La paciencia de Aro había llegado a su límite.

-Quiero mis XV años!-gritó Jane con desesperación

-WTF! XV años? Si tu ya tienes más de 200!, no no los tendrás!-Aro se rehuso a darle a Jane su tan anhelada fiesta.

-Tu te lo buscaste! I want fabulous!... Jane no paraba de cantar y aunque su voz era melodiosa debido a su condición de vampira, Aro se cansó y termino aceptando el pequeño capricho.

-Esta bien! Tendrás tus XV!, por favor! Ya no hacen a las vampiras como antes-bufó el vampiro

-Y quiero que Alice renueve mi closet y que sea ella la que organice mi fiesta!-Jane estaba realmente emocionada.

**ALICE: Siiiiii! Fiesta! Esme, Rose ,Bella,Nessie! Ayudenme!**

**BELLA: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada disfrutando de mi eternidad?**

**ROSALIE: Bella no seas aguafiestas, ya recuerdo por que te odiaba en el primer libro.**

**BELLA: ¬¬ JA-JA (sarcasmo)**

**JACOB: Odiosa Barbie! Te teñiré de negro muajajaja**

**ROSALIE: Perro! A ti nadie te metió en este oneshot , mejor vete a bañar que apesta a perro mojado!**

**NESSIE: Jake! Rose tiene razón!**

**JACOB: Tu también piensas que nadie me invito a esta conversación?**

**NESSIE: Mmmm nop, Rose tiene razón tú…apestas a perro mojado.**

**JACOB: X_X**

**JANE: jum jum (carraspeo) ¿podemos volver a mi historia?, ¿que no les basta con 4 libros para ustedes?**

**ALICE: Ok ok volvemos a ti, aparte ya vi como va a acabar esta historia, tu Jane vas a ….**

**Los Cullen y Vulturis: Alice! SILENCIO!**

**ALICE: Bueno bueno pero no se esponjen…**

**JACOB: Aquí el único que se esponja soy yo!**

**JANE: Narradora! Continúa de una vez o serás mi postre!**

**NARRADORA: OK Continuamos…..**

Aro aceptó las condiciones de Jane y llamó a la casa de los Cullen, pidiendo ayuda, los Cullen aceptaron **(bajo amenaza de Alice XD).**

Los Cullen, incluyendo a Jacob volaron hasta Volterra…

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó Aro tratando de ser educado.

-Pues desde que intentaste matarme a mí y a mi familia, hemos estado bien GRACIAS-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_Aro apenado dejo que Jane fuera la que hablara…._

_-Bueno quiero mi fiesta como una pantera ggggrrrr!-Jane de verdad estaba ilusionada._

_-¿Cómo una pantera?-pregunto la pequeña híbrida (Nessie)_

_-Si, ella dijo que una pantera por que es "ROSA"-aclaro Edward al leer la mente de la odiosa Vulturi_

_-Wow! Amo el rosa!-gritó Renesmee_

_-Yo también!-dijo Alice mientras le enseñaba a Jane fotos de su habitación desde su Iphone._

_-¿Asi es su habitación? Aparte de emo eres gay!-dijo burlón Emmett dirijiéndose a Jasper, quien agachando la mirada respondió…_

_-Alice dice que el rosa alegrara mi vida, pero yo prefiero el negro-el tono de Jasper era sombrío._

_-Bienvenido al club de los negros!-gritó Aro con emoción mientras chocaba la mano con Jasper._

_-Odio el negro!-gritó Nessie mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-Racista! Mi apellido es Negro en inglés! Recuerdalo! B-L-A-C-K!-Jacob estaba totalmente indignado, su imprimación criticaba su apellido,¿acaso se tendria que cambiar al apellido a P-I-N-K?_

_-jajajajajaja Supéralo Jake! A mi tampoco me gusta tu apellido-Bella no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo._

_-Compras!-gritaron Félix, Demetri y Alec, dando saltitos como Alice._

_-Wow Alice brincan como tu!-dijo Esme emocionada._

_-Claro! Yo he impuesto moda!-dijo Alice mientras les firmaba autografos a los miembros de la guardia._

_-Si claro! Todos queremos ser enanos, con un esposo emo, obsesionados con las compras y bailar hasta para ir al baño, seee…Todos queremos ser como tú-dijo Emmett fingiendo voz de niña sarcástica, todos echaron a reír y la pequeña Alice le enseño la lengua a su hermano como niña de kinder._

_-Ya nos podemos ir? Quiero mi fiesta para hoy en la noche! y quiero lucir mejor que una princesa-dijo Jane_

_-Jajajajajaja una princesa?, más bien como una bruja!-Aro se burlo de Jane sin pensar en lo que podía pasar…._

_-Nooooooooooo! Duele! Detente!-Suplicaba Aro una y otra vez._

_-Pideme disculpas!-reclamo Jane_

_-Perdon! Tu seras una princesa! Walt Disney estara coloso y querra hacerte una película!-dijo Aro sin dudarlo mientras todos se reían a carcajada suelta._

_Jane dejo su tortura para después, ya que su anhelada fiesta tenía que estar perfecta y no quería malgastar su tiempo en torturar a su creador._

_-¿Quién viene con nosotras?-preguntó Alice._

_-Nosotros!-respondieron Nessie, Alec, Félix y Demetri._

_-Muy bien! Y como veo que ustedes no quieren ir de compras, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob ayuden a Rose a conseguir la música, Edward y Bella ustedes junto con Esme se encargarán de la decoración y Carlisle se encargará de la "comida"-les ordenó Alice y todos comenzaron a hacer sus respectivas tareas._

_Jane estaba muy feliz pero como quería que todo fuera perfecto…._

_-Quiero a Lady Gaga en mi fiesta! Y recuerden que me gusta la sangre O negativo! Y amo el rosa!-Jane aclaró lo que deseaba en su fiesta, y después salió para poder ir al CC (centro comercial)_

_Ya estando en el CC__**(centro comercial)**__ Todos recorrieron cada tienda, comprando miles de cosas, Alice era el ídolo de Jane, todo en color rosa!, Jane ya no podía esperar para tirar todas esas capas tontas para reemplazarlas por jeans, minifaldas, blusas, lentes y todo lo que una chica fuera de si y amante del rosa pudiese desear._

_La misión "Pantera rosa" estaba completa, ahora les cambiarían el look a cada uno de los presentes…._

_Primero fue Alec, luego Félix, Demetri y al final Jane a quien la arreglaron muy bien y ella se sentía como la Bella durmiente aunque ella no podía dormir, pero al menos se veía "bella" ¿Qué ironía no? jajajaja XD _

_El vestido lo dejaron hasta el final, consiguieron un vestido de seda rosa con tonalidades rosas!, por fin Jane tenía todo lo que quería, sus perfectos XV….._

_**Mientras tanto en la guarida Vulturi….**_

-¿Cómo rayos conseguiremos a Lady Gaga?-preguntó Jasper

-Yo la convenceré, entre rubias nos entendemos-contesto Rosalie

-Ay si! Mi súper amiguis Gaga!-se burló Jacob, y la rubia le dirijió una mirada asesina.

-Tonto perro, yo no te digo nada de ti y tu amigo Scooby Doo!-contraatacó Rose pero Jasper interrumpio la pelea…

-La vida es injusta! Quiero mis galletas de animalito!-gruño Jasper.

-Tu no comes eso! Jasper deprimes! Ya ni siquiera Edward que es tan masoquista y se enamora de ovejas!-dijo Emmett mientras conectaba las bocinas.

-Te oí Emmett! No soy masoquista! Al contrario que tu yo soy romántico! Y Bella no es una oveja!-dijo Edward quien inflaba globos rosas…

-Veeeee! Uppsss se me salió XD y Emmett no tenemos la culpa de que tu seas un pervertido sexual que rompa casas a diario! Esta bien que Edward sea un anticuado sobreprotector pero..uppsss lo volvi a decir lo siento amor-dijo Bella con enojo hacia Emmett y mirando a Edward con una cara de "yo no fui" Edward estaba indignado…

-¬¬ Bella mejor no me ayudes-dijo Edward mirando a Bella con amor un poco sarcástico pero amor al fin y al caso.

-Si la vida es justa…¿Por qué las rosas tienen espinas?-Jasper decía frases emo de vez en cuando la familia estaba acostumbrada.

-Cariño lo correcto sería….Si la vida es justa…¿Por qué tenemos que prepararle los XV años a una vampirita malcreada?-dijo Esme mientras le daba un paquete de galletas de animalitos a Jasper

-Ya chicos! Calmense! Que Alice acaba de llamar y todos llegarán en 10 mins!-gritó Carlilse quien entraba con cajas de pizza.

-¿Y la sangre!-preguntó Aro desesperado al ver que el más grande de los Cullen no había cumplido con su tarea al 100% o más bien si la había cumplido pero al 0%

-Aro! Aro! ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Carlisle al ver que el vampiro se había desmayado.

Pero mientras Aro estaba en shock, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Rosalie se acercaban comentando acerca de su propio fracaso.

-Ay si! Yo traigo a lady Gaga! ¿Cómo no! ¿Lo ven? Las rubias no ayudan en nada!-se quejó Jacob.

-Digan que al menos conseguimos a "Paquita la del barrio" para que le cante a Jane en su fiesta-dijo Emmett alzando los hombros.

-No puede ser! ¿ustedes también?-preguntó el ya adolorido Aro pero para su desgracia eso no fue todo.

-Aro, los globos rosas no han resistido las luces, así que pusimos negros, me temo que ahora la fiesta de Jane será de color negro-dijo Edward mientras Bella señalaba a los adornos de el gran salón.

-Debo arreglar antes todo antes de que…-dijo Aro pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-Aro! Waaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué es todo esto! No puede ser! Pedí rosa y tienen negro!-se quejó Jane.

-Hey! Ya basta el complot contra mi apellido!-recriminó Jake quien se calló al recibir un pequeño jalón en su pantalón de parte de Nessie.

-Pido sangre para mi fiesta y me traen pizza!-Jane miró la pizza-y vegetariana! Pero eso no es todo! Les pido a Lady Gaga y me traen a paquita la del barrio? Esta es la peor fiesta de todo el mundo! Todo es un fracaso!-

La pobre de Jane estaba totalmente destrozada, ella deseaba una súper fiesta y todo había sido un fracaso tal y como ella había dicho.

-Jane ¿sabes que es un punto rosa en el pasto verde?-bromeó Emmett

-No no se ¿Qué es?-respondió Jane de mala manera su humor ya era bastante malo y Emmett aun continuaba con sus bromas.

-Es una hormiga celebrando sus XV años jajajajajaja- bromeó Emmett logrando que todos lo abuchearan y que le aventaran lechugas y jitomates.

-Esperen ¿de donde sacamos esta verdura?-preguntó Jacob.

-No preguntes solo lanza!-respondió Alice bastante divertida al poder vengarse de su querido hermanito.

-No quiero esta fiesta! Pero no importa Aro será quien pagué caro todo esto!-amenazó Jane.

-Nooooo!-gritó Aro…

-Tranquilo amor, tuviste una pesadilla, te quedaste soñando despierto-dijo Sulpicia esposa de Aro.

Todo había pasado…si…pero en mente de Aro aunque pasó algo que no se esperaba.

Ring! Ring!

-Bueno?-respondió Aro al sonar del teléfono.

-Hola Aro! Habla Alice, te aviso que Jane querrá sus XV años, por favor en nombre de Drácula no le permitas convencerte de nada! Por el bien de todos los vampiros del mundo dile que NO!-gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.

Aro no entendía lo que había pasado hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Aro…¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Jane con voz angelical

-Oh oh!-

**JANE: ¿Así acaba?**

**ALICE: ¿Esuvo genial no?**

**JACOB: Genial! Se burlan de mi apellido, huelo a perro mojado y se me olvido que mas iiba a decir.**

**BELLA Y EDWARD: Siii! A disfrutar de nuestra eternidad!**

**RENESMEE: Tío Emmett! ¿me cuentas otro chiste?**

**ROSALIE: No cabe duda que soy hermosa y que Jacob huele mal.**

**JACOB: Hey!**

**CARLISLE: Bueno ¿ya podemos irnos a cazar?**

**ESME: Claro amor, vamos!**

**JANE: No se vale! Ni siquiera en los sueños de Aro mi fiesta sale bien, pufff en fin yo también tengo hambre mmm ya sé! Narradora ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?**

**NARRADORA: Oh oh!**

**¿FIN?

* * *

**

Alo0! Gracias! Por haber llegado a esta parte, no se que opinen, este oneshot es una locura de mi retorcida mente XD rompiendo los esquemas de mi forma de escribir espero no los haya defraudado, gracias de nuevo, no hay mucho que decir excepto un agradecimiento especial a mi veci.

"Gracias veci por que tu me viste empezar este oneshot y es hasta ahora que lo acabé gracias a tus motivaciones y consejos, gracias"

Los dejo con un abrazote y besotototote atte YoceCullen


End file.
